The Price Of Solitary
by darksider45
Summary: Steven 'Steve' Shepard is a Biotic Soldier, dying on the inside. Haunted by his past and it won't be going away anytime soon. An Asari with a curiosity, who notices his falling figure, finds her equal. Rated T for excessive language.
1. Nightmares

**The Price Of Solitary**

**Chapter 1 - Nightmares**

**As requested, Here, is a pairing of Samara and Our Shepard! If you don't mind, I'm naming the Shepard, 'Steven', The same one from my old, but deleted, story, 'Endurance'.**

**I will go over his past for those who didn't read the story before I took it out. Here's the make-up for those who have read the story, and I didn't inform you that I was going to send it away.**

**I'm going to see if I can make this one stand out, let's see how I do.**

**I will warn you, though! There is and will be excessive language used by this Shepard! You'll see why he does so...**

* * *

Steven 'Steve' Shepard sat at his desk aboard the _SSV Normandy_. His head in his hands, as memories flooded through him.

Even though it has been years since that day, it just won't go away. It has scarred him permanently and it's clinging on.

For his short life, and all that he's been through, he should be dead by now, but he's now, since the Galaxy has its head up its ass, he can't do it right then. He has resisted

He has lost count of the amount of bottles of every kind of alcohol he could try. Now, that his liver was replaced by cybernetics, he couldn't get drunk and knocked out like he used to, and he fucking hated it. He's going to get a new liver, even though he knows it's not possible.

The Commander clenched his hands into fist, gathering strands of hair, ready to pull them out. Mental pain coursed through him. He couldn't hold back the tears that he has shed thousands of times for her...

* * *

_He's running, and running. Screaming was being used everywhere around him as hell rained down on them._

_He looks behind him to see a Thresher Maw rise out of the ground, spitting acid at the surrounding soldiers. He pulls his Predator out and shoots multiple times at the beast. When he was out of ammo, the Maw turned it's attention to him. He threw the pistol aside, turned around, then ran again._

_The Man looked and saw a Female soldier, trying to catch up with him. He waited for her, but then, another Maw bursted out of the ground behind her, aiming down at her._

_She saw it targeting her, she looks at him, mouths three words, followed by her, screaming, as the Maw came down and swallowed her whole._

* * *

"NO!" Steven yelled out, eyes wide open, slamming his fists on the desk, making several objects bounce from the impact. He was breathing heavily.

Steven sighed, "God Damn it..." He muttered.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Came a synthetic voice.

The Avatar of EDI came up beside him.

"No, When was I ever? Damn memories are haunting me," Steven replied.

"Do you need Dr. Chakwas?" The AI asked.

Ah, Dr, Chakwas, She was like his mother when the nightmares were the worse, it was before he was assigned to The Normandy before the attack on Eden Prime. She knew what and why everything happened. He doesn't know where he would be if it wasn't for her.

"No, not yet. I'll let you know if I do," Steven said to the AI.

The reason why the AI asked if he need the doctor, was because he took medication. He hated that as well, he doesn't like it. He felt it interfered with his judgement and performance whenever he did take them. He knew lives depended on him, and medication could cause a death with the blood on his hands.

"Does anyone need my help today?" Steven asked.

"Not that I know of," EDI replied.

He nodded, "Alright, tell 'em I'm taking today off. I need to sleep. If I can, that is," he said as he stood up and began walking over to his bed.

"Very well," The AI said to him.

He took off his boots and set them neatly by the bed. He sat down, then flatten out vertically on the mattress.

"Wake me up if anyone needs anything," Steven said to the AI.

"Logging you out, Steven," The AI said to him.

He shut his eyes and he was out cold.

* * *

**It was a little shorter than I though it would be.**

**Thanks for reading & please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	2. Night Lessons

**The Price Of Solitary**

**Chapter 2 - Night Lessons**

**Hey guys! Here's #2! Read on!**

* * *

Samara sat on the usual, cool floor of the Observation deck, meditating.

But, she found it difficult to concentrate for her mind is on the Commander. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

She will never forget how he helped her.

He was went in harm's way to bring her peace when she told him about her Daughter, the smartest of the three she's had. This daughter, now deceased, was an Ardat-Yakshi. It was a Genetic defection, which means, whenever she mated, she killed. Samara has chased her ever since she has become a Justicar.

Yet, despite how dangerous her daughter was, Steve agreed to help her in an unconditional way. He was able to resist her charming, which amazed Samara, but she couldn't tell him then, for she was grieving.

She delivered the final blow to her daughter, Morinth. Steve has witnessed it all. He has even held her when she shed tears in front of him. She felt ashamed when she did so. The only feeling she missed that night, was being in his arms. She has never felt so...lonely, when he let her go.

* * *

_"Are you ok?" He asked._

_Samara nodded, wiping a few remaining tears away, "I believe so, I shouldn't have done that..."_

_"Everybody's got emotions, Samara, whether you like it or not," he told her, "you're going to have to let them go, for you cannot keep them locked inside forever," were the words of wisdom he has spoken. _

* * *

She will never forget the lesson of that night, he was right...in all of her years, despite her being a Justicar, and with training that told her over and over not to cry, she couldn't hold them in.

She wondered what he has been through, no-one spoke of his past, not even Garrus, his best friend, would speak of it.

For the short life he has lived, there was no telling of the amount he has taken and hidden.

Samara given up her Meditating, she could not focus at all. She got up and sat on the sofa, still thinking about Steven.

She has noticed how he was willing to help anybody and everybody. No matter the task, he took it. Miranda with her sister, Jack with her past, Garrus with his guilt, Tali with her treason, and others. Including her, and she considered hers the most dangerous. She wondered what has made Steven the man he was today.

One thing she noticed is that, there were periods of seclusion with Steve. Every once in awhile, he would withdraw to his quarters and stay there for hours before coming back out. Whenever he did though, she sees a different fire burning, than the one he always had when he was out and about. It concerned her. She felt herself wanting to know what was behind the burning fires. She saw sorrow, grief, and guilt. Enough to almost make her into tears. Something was killing him, and he seems to can't stop it.

It was nagging her. She pledged to him that she will stand by his side if need be, and her Oath to him...if he's falling, and she isn't catching him, then she's failing him.

"EDI," Samara called the AI.

"Yes, Samara?" EDI asked, popping up by the door.

"Is the Commander busy?" She asked.

"He is asleep, do you need him?'

Samara shook her head, "No, no, Let him sleep, he needs the rest."

"Very Well, is there anything else?"

"Is there something...troubling...Steven?" Samara asked.

"It's...hard to explain," EDI said to her.

"Can you elaborate?"

"It's his past, but I will not go any further for his privacy," EDI explained.

That was enough to confirm her observations,

"I understand," Samara replied, "Can you notify me when he is up?"

"I will do so,"

"Thank you."

EDI's avatar disappeared.

* * *

Steven turned and twisted in his bed, asleep. Nightmares ravaging him.

His eyes opened, his breathing heavy.

He sat up, and threw his legs off the bed. Burying his head in his hands,

"Shit...Can't sleep worth a damn anymore," he muttered, tears in his eyes from a certain memory.

He dropped his arms to his knees, "Goddamn it, Sarah, I wish I could have died with you..." He said as more tears spawned from his ducts.

Sarah was his lover before a certain day. She was everything he wished for and more.

She had blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The eyes he missed. She was a biotic, like him. The only difference, was that he had one of the prototypes of the L4 while she had the L3s. It didn't matter, she was nearly as powerful as he was.

They were under different COs, whenever they returned to Arcturus Station, they'd get together, and spend every minute they had before they were separated by duty. Sometimes, they'd even spar, just for fun. Steve took her down gently, unlike Garrus did with his. She was a quiet one, like him, but they would talk to each other whenever they were.

He missed her the most every day that passed by. It was like three nightmares in one, but Sarah being the worse. The other two...was losing his friends, and Thresher Maws.

Despite months of therapy, it didn't help at all, obviously.

* * *

**And there's chapter 2!**

**Don't worry, Samara will show up in Chapter 3!**

**Thanks for reading & Please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	3. Mindoir

**The Price Of Solitary**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Here is when Samara sees him, enjoy!**

******I'm uploading the next chapter for every story. I'm going to let some steam out for today. I hope these will satisfy your reading needs!**

* * *

Steven sat on his bed, using his Biotics on a picture of his dear Sarah.

He really wished he died on that day, but Fate says otherwise.

He wished he could end it, right there and then. Take the pistol, point it to the head, and pull the trigger. He knew he could do it, but not while the Galaxy's in Hell.

He heard a soft knock at the door, he wondered who it was.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened to reveal Samara, she walked in, foot in front of foot, as she took a quick look around, then her gaze fixed on him.

"Samara, something I can help you with?" Steven asked, putting the picture back on the tabletop next to his bed without looking.

"Actually, I was wanting to talk to you," she said to him.

Steven stood up from the bed, and motioned for Samara to sit at the couch. She politely accepted while Steve made his way to the other portion of the couch.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees,

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Steve asked.

Samara took a moment to see how she was going to ask.

"You are worrying me," she told him.

"I'm worrying you? How so?" He asked, surprised of the statement.

"I've...noticed your patterns. When you retreat to your quarters for a period of time, and you come out...I've sensed your...sorrow," she said to him.

Steve knew what she was talking about. He would go back to his quarters to keep others from...experiencing...what he was like whenever the memories hit him...

He sighed, "EDI wouldn't tell you?"

She shook her head, "She wanted to respect your privacy."

He nodded, "Thanks, EDI, My...hauntings, shouldn't exactly be public."

"No Problem, Commander," came the synthetic voice.

Samara gave him a curious look, "Hauntings?"

"Well, it's what I call them," Steve said to her.

Samara looked over at the picture Steven was holding earlier, he followed her gaze.

"Sarah..." Steven muttered, tears coming to his eyes.

"Who is she? If you do not mind me asking?" Samara said.

"She...was my everything, before she died..." Steve said, tears were free falling at this point, wincing at the pain it brought him.

Samara changed her gaze to the table, her eyes had a soft, pained look to them. Steve only saw that hard, yet gentleness in them whenever he went to talk to her.

"I see no use for keeping my past a secret from you," Steve said to her.

"I will not tell a single soul," she said to him, not looking away from the table.

"Are you ok?" He asked, noticing her unwavering gaze on the table.

"Yes," was her response.

"I see the pain in your eyes, this is about Morinth, isn't it?" He asked.

She nodded, a single tear came to her eye, rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away.

"I will never forget...the lesson you taught me...that night," Samara replied.

"All of us has to learn, right?" Steve told her.

"Very true," she replied.

"So, do you want me to tell you?" Steve said.

"Please, it's killing me to find out, perhaps even help you," she said as she looked up at him in the eyes.

"How could you help me?" He asked.

"I do not know, but it could help you if you told someone," she said to him.

He shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, let's see, shall we?"

"I am ready," she told him, also telling herself.

She hoped she could prepare whatever words that exit his mouth and into her ears.

"This is the very first time I've told my life story to anyone, ok?" He said.

She nodded, her mind was racing with thoughts.

"EDI, make sure that door is locked and turn off the the speakers in this room," Steven said.

"Very well, Shepard," came the response.

Steve took a deep breath,

"You ready?"

Samara nodded.

"I lost my parents on the attack of Mindoir, as you probably heard," Steven said.

She nodded, "I've heard, you are the only survivor..."

"I'll tell you what happened from my perspective..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_A teenage boy, Steven, was working in the fields, helping his family with the desperate money they need. His father was at home, sick. So Steve volunteered to take over for him. His father, Eugene Shepard, didn't want him to, but the teen insisted. He skipped school, He cared for his parents. His mother, Jana Shepard, has decided to take a day off to care for Eugene. Again, Eugene protested, but she said to him that she cared more about him than money._

_Steven stuck his hoe into the ground with a 'Whew'. He took out a piece of cloth to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. He took a minute break, looking around. The only weird thing was, Steve was the only worker. The fields weren't huge, but it'd help if he had some assistance..._

_He jumped at a sudden explosion from the Colony. He looked to see several modified shuttles swooping down upon the town. Landing in various locations._

_He was confused, Who would attack a small colony like us? He didn't have time to stand and debate as he heard gunfire, followed by screaming. He grabbed the hoe and ran towards the colony._

* * *

"You were working for your parents when your father was not well?" Samara asked.

Steven nodded.

She nodded back.

* * *

_Steven slid behind a wall. He peeked out to see an alien, a Batarian! Batarian pirates! As he read in school!_

_If they're here..._

_He waited until the Batarian moved on. He went around the corner. He saw several dead folks of the colony, and he knew some of these people. The Batarians were here for slaves. Any resistance, and they'll put the resistance down..._

_He hid behind a crate as he saw some more of the Pirates. He took another look at the dead. What if Mom and Dad...No. He shook his head as he tried to clear his head, but it stayed there in the back of his mind as he moved on._

_The Teen still had the hoe, and he was closing in on his house._

_He stopped behind a corner of another house, and peeked around the corner. He sees the Batarians kick down the door to his house! Followed by a scream, his mother!_

_He ran over by the door, the area was clear other than the ones inside._

_"Get the fuck out of my house!" Yelled a masculine voice, his father!_

_He heard a shot...followed by another scream, "Eugene!"_

_Steven couldn't believe his ears..._

_He heard another shot. He didn't hear his mother...Tears came to his eyes..._

_The Teen heard the Batarians walking towards the door. He moved out of sight, and waited...until the pirates moved away._

_He went back to the door and walked in to see, indeed, what his ears heard._

_Lay slumped over one another, his dead parents. Eugene was shot square in the forehead with his mother, shot to the heart. _

_Steven dropped the hoe as he hit his knees. The already shed tears, was overtaken by more. He knew there was nothing he could have done...nothing...it felt as if his own heart was shot, and torn to pieces..._

* * *

Steve sniffed, "And...that's what happened..." He said as he wiped a tear away from the still-vivid memory, "The Alliance came rolling in afterwards, and the Batarians fled with whoever they managed to capture..."

He looked up to see Samara with sorrow in her eyes.

"I had no idea...it would be like that..." She told him.

"That's why I never told anyone, besides a dear friend," Steven said to her.

"Who was your friend?" She asked.

"Kaidan," he said.

He and Kaidan met at Jump Zero. Steve was there when Kaidan defended a girl from the master of the place. Steven understood though. It's also where he met Sarah. Oh, the memories...

Samara nodded, she heard of how the Commander met Kaidan on Horizon.

"I guess I could tell you about Akuze..." He said.

She looked at him, she's heard of that as well.

"Is that where you lost your loved one?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"She's like me, A biotic. She had the L3 implants while I had the L4s. She had long, blonde hair she let fly when she's not wearing a helmet, wonderful blue eyes that shined like suns, beautiful slim, yet built body. She was quiet, like I was, but we'd talk each other's ears off. The very night before Akuze, we...confessed our feelings, chosen the path of our future...and the next day...she's gone. Just like that..." He said the final part with emotions crashing around him. He had his tears falling, his face red, and he buried his head in his hands in despair.

"She's all I had left! Now, I'm left with fucking nothing!" He said, his fists were clenched, steam was ready to blow out of his ears, "Have you ever experienced the pain I have felt and endured?!" He asked Samara, blind to his rage.

She simply looked at him, still had that soft, pained look in her eyes.

He calmed down as he fell back down into the abyss, throwing his head into his hands again.

"I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. My pain is nothing compared to losing your oldest daughter," Steve said to her, looking down at the table in front of him.

She got up, went over, and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his.

"No, I do understand, we all have our losses..." She said to him.

"But losing a son, or a daughter at that, is unbearable..." He said to her, looking at her in the eyes.

"Perhaps, but you helped me get through it," she said to him.

"I couldn't stand there and let you fall, or let anyone fall," He replied.

"Steven, You've helped me overcome the toughest night of my 700 years. I could never possibly repay you," she said to him.

"I'm not looking for payment. I'm looking to get this war over with..." He replied.

"For what purpose?" She asked.

"So, I can end it all," was his response.

Samara stared at him, something you don't see everyday for a soon-to-be matriarch.

"So, I can join Sarah. Wherever she is...in heaven, or hell." He finished.

Samara was speechless at what he said.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here," Samara said to him.

He nodded, 'Thank you."

She stood up, and made her way through the door, and to the elevator.

He had a reason to end himself, though. The Man she spoke with lost valuables worth fighting for. His loved one, his parents, everything... The events he's been through in the short life compared to hers was nothing, could Steven be her equal? But her code...well, it doesn't forbid romantic involvements.

She shook her head, she had wars going on inside. She thought she knew her desires, and she's going to have to make her move. Either shut it off, or got further than friends...

* * *

**And there you go!**

**I'll get into Akuze soon, I was throwing things back and forth, and therefore, forgot to describe what happened at Akuze.**

**I apologize if I've thrown you off. I was getting on and off the chapter, disrupting my thought processes for the section.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	4. Akuze

**The Price Of Solitary**

**Chapter 4 - Akuze**

**What's up, guys? Here's Chapter 4! Read on!**

* * *

Ever since the talk during last night, Samara could not stop thinking about The Commander, and what's he's been through. She only heard about how he lost his parents, and the details he told it in, as if the deaths happened the day before yesterday. She hasn't heard the story of Akuze from him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the gruesome story...

The door opened behind her, she knew who it was.

"Hey, Samara, you're not meditating?" Steven asked, walking in, noticing.

"Hello, Steven, No. I am unable to concentrate..." She replied.

Steven moved to the couch to her right, and sat down.

"Is there something troubling you?" Steven asked.

"No...I..." She stammered, she sighed, "It's you."

"Me again? Please, Samara, don't put me on your shoulders as a burden. I'm already one to myself, and you've got enough on your plate." The Commander told her.

"But, I think your plate is overburdened," she said with slight worry, looking at him.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I'll get by," Steven said to her, looking into her azure eyes.

"I don't think that's the case," Samara said as she stood, she walked to the couch Steve was sitting on, and sat down next to him, "I know you are hurting, and so am I."

Steve sighed again, he's not used to anyone sharing his losses, he forgot all about losing his parents when Sarah came along. Now, that she's gone, it all came back to him, with the addition of her death reinforced by Akuze.

"I really don't see how telling you, my nightmares, will help me," he said.

"I can save you the trouble of retelling the story," Samara said to him.

Steve nodded, knowing what she meant.

She turned and folded her legs in to face him, he did the same. They both leaned forward as Samara brought her hands up to frame his face. The Commander relaxed.

She closed her eyes then reopened them while saying, "Embrace Eternity."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ten minutes out to the drop-zone," said the shuttle pilot._

_Steven and his squad was in one of the several shuttles heading to Akuze. They've gotten reports of the colony gone silent, and they have been sent in response to check it out._

_The men and women sent were made up of two platoons. Alpha and Bravo for this one. Lieutenant Commander Steven was in command of Alpha, and a good friend of his, First Lieutenant Evans Finnley, was in charge of Bravo._

_There were three squads in each platoon, totaling up to thirty men with five in each squad._

_"Alright, Guys, Listen up!" Steven said as he stood._

_The Men and Women in the shuttle paid attention, his omni-tool was activated to broadcast to the other squads and Bravo platoon._

_"We're here today to find out what happened to this Colony. Less than twenty-four hours ago, contact was cut off. No distress beacons, nothing," Steven explained._

_"What are our orders, Sir?" asked a marine in another shuttle._

_"What I was thinking was; Evans, you take Bravo platoon, and land on the right side of the colony while I take Alpha on the left. What say you?" He asked the Lieutenant._

_"Sounds good, Steve, let's do this shit!" Evans replied through the radio._

_He heard several other cheers from various marines in the shuttles, his included._

_"Now, let's not get cocky. Last time I did that, I ended up with an injury," Steve said._

_"You got it, Commander," Replied a marine._

_"What's our ROE?" Evans asked._

_"Identify first, and shoot last," Replied a Female Marine, sitting down next to Steven._

_The Lieutenant Commander smiled as he looked at her, "She's right, She's read my mind."_

_That female soldier was Sarah. Ever since She's told Steven she was on the mission, Steven made arrangements to have her in his squad for the time being._

_"Anyway, when I say shoot, kick ass!" Steven said with a quick nod._

_Again, several marines cheered._

_"We'll kick some ass!" One marine in another shuttle said._

_"Screw that, we'll do more, and fuck 'em up!" Replied a marine._

_"Calm down, boys, before you get your balls in a tangle," Said a female soldier._

_"You'll be wise to listen to her, guys!" Said one more marine._

_Steven laughed, "Yeah, I'm not going to be the one to untangle them, either!"_

_Some of the others laughed, including Evans,_

_"I say, let them do it, and grab some popcorn!" Evans said._

_"Heavy butter, please!" Steven said._

_"We're approaching the Drop zone, Lieutenant," said the pilot of their shuttle._

_"Roger, Helmets on, Ladies!" Steven said._

_The folks in his shuttle who already didn't, put their helmets on, and checked their weapons._

_Steven pulled his Avenger out to check it. He injected a new thermal clip._

_The doors to the shuttle opened. Steven was the first to file out, followed by Sarah, then the rest._

_They landed next to a long building. Steven and Alpha platoon lined up along the structure._

_"Good luck, Alpha!" Evans said, flying over head in their shuttles._

_"Good luck to you as well, Bravo! Keep in radio contact, I don't want us being separated out here!" Steven replied._

_"Roger that!" The Lieutenant replied._

_The Commander waited until Evans was on the ground, The lieutenant acknowledged his landing, and did the same as Steven;_

_Steven backed off the wall as he looked at the platoon. He's called them over as he kneeled on the ground with a map projecting in 3-D from his Omni-Tool._

_"Like I said earlier," Steven began, "We're on the edges of the town, Right? We'll split up the squads. One from both platoons, one to go through the very middle, have another through between the edge and the center of the colony, and the last on the outskirts. Got that, Evans?"_

_"Yes, Sir. Ready when you are," he replied over the radio._

_Steven stood, deactivating his Omni-tool, and pulled out his Avenger._

_"Alright, First Sargent, you take your squad on the edge," Steven said to a Female soldier._

_She saluted, as well as her squad, "Yes, Sir!"_

_"Holden, Take your squad through the buildings, and I will take mine through the middle," Steven spoke._

_A built soldier saluted, followed by his, "Roger!"_

_"Let's take it slow, and move out!" Steven commanded._

_The three squads snapped into action as they all drew their weapons and began moving to their positions._

_Steven and his squad cut through a short alley, and into the streets of the colony. Steve signaled to move left, and they did so._

_They moved slowly, checking their sectors, and Steve looked to the right to see Evans and his squad doing the exact same thing._

_"Lieutenant, I'd figured you'd be out here with us!" Steven said with a grin._

_He grinned back, "It's more fun when you're out in the open!"_

_"Yeah, until someone shoots you," A man to Steve's left said._

_He looked and it was Corporal Toombs._

_Steve chuckled, "Pretty much."_

_"It may be so, but we got shields at least," Evans said._

_Steve shrugged in agreement before vaulting over a low wall._

_They kept moving, scanning every detail in their surroundings._

_"This is creepy as fuck," Holden said through the comm._

_"It is," replied a female soldier from Bravo._

_"Way too quiet," said another marine._

_"Eyes peeled, ladies," Steve said._

_"I'll lady you," one feminine soldier said._

_"Too bad, I already did," Sarah replied._

_Again, Steve and a few others chuckled._

_"What about the rules?" Said a young marine, from the sound of his voice._

_"Fuck regulations, you can't fight without love," replied Holden._

_"Hell yeah!" Steve agreed, as well as a few other taken marines, Sarah smiled at him._

_"I've got a wife at home, I'm fighting everyday to get back to her. I love that woman with all my heart," said Holden._

_"Damn it, Holden, quit talking hearts during a mission!" Said one marine._

_Steve laughed as he jumped up and over an abandoned car._

_"Alright, Report, any sightings?" Evans asked._

_"Nothing on the outskirts," replied Alpha's outside squad._

_"Same here," replied Bravo's outside squad._

_"Not a single fuck seen," Holden said._

_"I don't see shit," replied Evans's squad in the right buildings._

_"We don't see anything either, so keep your eyes peeled, anything could happen," Steve said._

_"Roger," Holden said to him._

_The platoons kept moving. Steve's been noticed something._

_"Woah, woah, woah!" Steven said, signaling to stop._

_The squad did so, as well as Evan's squad._

_In front of Steve was seemed like a large sinkhole, but it was created._

_Toombs walked up, "Holy shit."_

_"What is it?" Holden asked._

_"It's a hole in the ground of some kind. It was created, but not by machinery," Steve explained._

_"Want us to stop?"_

_"No, keep going,"_

_"Sir, We're seeing the same holes as you are," said Evans's outside squad._

_"So are we," The First Sargent said._

_"Keep moving, we'll catch up. Stay away from the holes," Steven said, then looked up to see a large structure._

_"Got it," The Sargent said._

_"We'll regroup at the building ahead, get there," Steven said._

_"Roger that!" Said Evans's inside squad._

* * *

_Everybody check your weapons and ammo. We'll settle here for tonight, then we'll go out and look for why this is a ghost town," Steven said, after accounting everyone._

_Engineers brought light stands, and they have begun setting them up. It was getting dark._

_"We'll also sleep in our armor. Just in case," Steven added._

_The structure turned out to be a large chapel. There were doors on both sides, as well as a second floor with windows. The Chapel took up the sides, so the windows were above the entrances._

_"Snipers, I want a lookout on both of those windows," The Commander said, pointing to both windows._

_A few soldiers nodded in acknowledgement._

_"We'll also need guards on each entrance. Evans, you guard your side, and I'll have mine guard this one," Steve said to him._

_The Lieutenant nodded, "Got it,"_

_Evans had the other side while Steven had the doors they came in earlier._

_"Alright, I'm in for guard duty, anyone else?" Steve asked his crew._

_"I'm with you," Sarah said with a smile, walking up._

_He smiled back, "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_The Commander looked to see if anyone else was going to join them, guess not._

_"The rest of you guys can relax, but stay alert. Keep your weapons in hands' reach," Steve said to them._

_"As you command," Holden said._

_Steven nodded, then joined hands with Sarah. They made their way through the doors and out on the steps._

_Steven and Sarah sat down at the top of the stairs._

_Steven and Sarah looked around, There was moon orbiting Akuze, and it reflected light down on the land in front of them, illuminating it enough to see the outlines of the Environment._

_"Beautiful night," Sarah said, looking at him, smiling._

_"Yes, It is," he said, then looking at her. His mind was blazing from the look;_

_Her face was beautifully lit from the moonlight. Her eyes shined like sapphires. Her smile hastened his heartbeat. Her hair was flying from the slight breeze brought to them. It was a breathtaking sight._

_"God...You look fucking amazing," Steve said with his mouth agape, speechless._

_She smiled as both of them closed in for a kiss, Steve brought his hand to her left as he caressed her hair while their lips sealed._

_They touched each other's foreheads after the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. Steven lost himself in the eyes of the love of his life._

_They felt the ground shake, both of them looked about._

_Then, they heard what sounded like ground erupting, followed by yelling._

_Both of them stood up and ran for the door._

_They looked inside to see the marines backing up, then turning to run as the other entrance caved in from a Thresher maw! Coming in, swallowing a few marines with one of Steven's squad leaders while it smashed through and into the ground._

_"Holden!" Steven yelled as the maw left a big hole in the ground. He tried to run to the hole, but Sarah grabbed his arm._

_"Come on! We have to go!" She told him, letting him go as she took off._

_Steven gave in as he followed her._

_More Maws popped from their holes. They were right on top of a nest!_

_They got down the stairs and began running._

_Steven activated his ear piece, "This is Lieutenant Commander Steven Shepard, we need evac! Is anyone up there!?" He yelled._

_He vaulted over a low wall and continued running, Sarah was ahead of him. The Commander looked to the right to see Evans and some of his remaining platoon._

_"Commander, this is Capetown, do you copy?" Came a response._

_"Yes, I fucking copy! Get us our evac! We're dying out here!" Steven replied._

_He looked behind to see his crew, then a Maw erupted out of the ground, firing acid._

_One hit his last squad leader, as well as another member._

_"Fuck!" He cursed, jumping and over a car._

_One came out in front of Evans and Bravo, raining hell. Steve watched as his friend was eaten alive from the corrosive substance, the Maw managed to get a few more of Bravo as well._

_"Evans!" Steve yelled, "God damn it! Bravo, keep moving!"_

_The Commander continued moving after Sarah. She ended up tripping over an object, and Steven stopped to help her up,_

_"Thank you," she said to him._

_Steven was in the lead now. Followed by the remnants of Alpha and Bravo._

_One maw came up in front of them, Steven didn't stop and went around, Sarah did the same, as well as two more of Alpha, but, the others weren't so lucky._

_"Where's our fucking backup, Capetown!?" Steven screamed into the radio, "We've already lost over half our men and women!"_

_Another Thresher worm came up behind them, sending a car flying into bravo, killing three more from the impact, and that was the rest of bravo._

_"We just lost Bravo!" Toombs said through the radio._

_"Keep moving!" Steven replied._

_They kept going, dodging any obstacles, adrenaline kicked in._

_A maw erupted up behind them again, he looked to see it looking down at Sarah, he pulled out his Predator and started shooting, hoping to distract it. The target didn't change._

_She saw it looking down at her, knowing too well what was about to happen. She took one last look at Steven, she mouths, "I Love You," Steven looked into her eyes one last time, doing the same back before the Maw came plunging down on her._

_It felt like your heart was torn in half as the other you went missing, Steven was frozen in shock._

_Toombs came by and hit him on the chest, "Come on, Commander, there's nothing you can do, let's go!"_

_Steven snapped back to reality, and ran after Toombs. He and Steven were the only ones left._

_They were nearly back at the drop zone._

_Steve looked to the right after a Maw erupted out of the ground, but his world went dark as a car hit him._

* * *

_Steve groaned as he awoke from his short coma. He opened his eyes with pain flashing through his body._

_He tried activating his Medi-gel, but it never came. He looked around._

_He was in a building, he looked down to see a car lodged in the wall with sparks raining down from a severed wire._

_The Commander knew he had some broken bones. He felt his blood in various parts of his armor. He sat up, ignoring, but wincing at the pain it brought him. He grabbed a piece of thick wire to lift him up onto his feet. His legs were spiking with pain, he had several, wither fractured or broken, bones._

_He took baby steps as he activated his Omni-tool for a flashlight. He limped steadily to the door of the building, navigating through fallen debris._

_The Wounded Commander made to the door, and leaned on it heavily._

_"Commander! Are you there!?" Came a voice through the radio. It was Anderson._

_"Yes, Sir," Steven croaked._

_"Thank god, Son! You had me worried,"_

_"You still need to do that, Sir. I'm heavily wounded, and my Medi-gel system isn't working. Can you get an evac down here?" He spoke with a cracked voice._

_"I'm on it, son. Is there anybody else alive?"_

_"I don't think so, Bravo was decimated, and so was Alpha..." Steven said._

_"Damn it..." He heard Anderson mutter._

_"I'm sorry, Sir," Steve said._

_"It's alright. As long as you're alive,"_

_"It's not alright, I lost Sarah..." Steven said, tears coming to his eyes._

_Anderson was silent._

_"I'm moving to the evac point," Steven said._

_"The shuttle will be there," Anderson replied._

_Steven nodded as he limped._

_He wondered what became of Corporal Toombs, but he didn't have time to look, nor the strength._

_He flared his biotics, his implants were cool._

_"Commander? I got your location, we'll be there in a few minutes, hang tight," The pilot of the shuttle said._

_"Aye-Aye," Steven replied._

_He kept walking 'till he found a car to lean on._

_The Commander waited, taking in deep breaths. He's lost a lot of blood._

_He looked about. The Town was trashier that it was before. He can't believe they were camped right above a nest, let alone the planet._

_And Sarah...the video in his mind of her death played over and over. He was still in slight shock from the event. He's lost some good men and women here...Holden, Evans..._

_He heard shaking again,_

_"Aw, Fuck, not now!" He muttered, "Pilot, get your ass down here! They're back!"_

_"We're here, Sir! Come on!" The pilot replied._

_He looked around the corner he was against, and saw the shuttle._

_Steven spun and made his way over to the shuttle, limping once again._

_One Maw, one fucking maw, popped up to the right._

_Steven flared his Biotics as the soldiers on the Shuttle fired._

_He face the maw, he channeled all of his juice that he can muster, then let loose._

_The Thresher maw's head exploded in a purple-bluish explosion._

_Steve hit his knees and hands. His breathing was getting heavier._

_"Hang on! We got you, Commander!" Were the last words he heard before he lost consciousness._

* * *

_Anderson ran up to the shuttle that just landed, the door opened up with a marine carrying a heavily wounded Steven. He went over to help guide him to the med-bay of Capetown._

_Everybody in the hangar knew what happened, and it was very quiet. There was a private sitting there laughing, and Steven heard._

_He shook off the two men as he flared his biotics._

_"Steven, stop!" Anderson said, knowing what he was about to do._

_Steven turned to private on the far side of the hangar. He lifted his arm to engulf the private in a field, he screamed in fright._

_The Commander brought the private in close, merely centimeters away face-to-face. The private was scared shitless._

_"You look here, private. I don't know what you're laughing at, but I don't give a flying fuck. I just lost exactly twenty-nine men and women down there to Thresher Maws all in a blink of an eye. I was lucky enough to make it out alive. Keep fuckin' around and see if I don't send you down there. I also lost my someone special," he said with tears flowing down his cheeks, "The woman on my dreams, gone. I'm not trying to hurt you or anything, but there are and will be times to where you just need to shut the fuck up. Got it?" Steven finished with fires burning in his eyes._

_The private was paralyzed by his speech, but managed a quick nod._

_Steven dropped him, and the private took off._

_"Let's go," Steven said, allowing the men to take him to the Med-bay._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Samara breathed in a heavy one as she severed the meld.

Steven's eyes opened. They were bloodshot from tears. He wiped them away.

"Now, did you feel what I felt? That was only a fraction of what I was put through," Steven said to her.

She wiped away a few tears of her own.

She nodded, "I could never imagine, losing someone that you loved so dearly, so swiftly..." She said to him, remembering what she's talking about.

"That's why," Steven said as he sniffed, "I don't like sharing my pain."

She nodded, "Do you need time?"

"If you do not mind," Steven replied.

She nodded, "I will speak with you another time, but you will have to face the pain to overcome it," she told him.

He nodded back, "I will think about it," he said as he stood up, then walked to the door.

He stopped, then turned around, "Thank you for trying to help me, Samara, I will not forget it."

She gave him a rare smile, "You helped me, and I'm going to return the favor."

Steven nodded one last time with a weak smile before exiting the room.

* * *

**And there you go! Steven's past.**

**Thank for reading, and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	5. Morning Warm-Up

**The Price Of Solitary**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, What's up, Guys? Here's The Next Chapter!**

* * *

Steve has been thinking. He has been wondering why Samara was so determined to help him. He believed there was no way, but miracles happen. He didn't have any nightmares last night, after letting her see what has happened at Akuze.

He didn't have a problem with sharing with her, but he's afraid of being attached. Revealing too much, but she insists on him letting her see and feel his pain. Why did she need to do that? Isn't losing a Daughter helluva lot more than his own?

He sat in the Mess Hall, early as hell, sipping coffee, no-one else was awake except Joker, (Who almost fell asleep,) and Dr. Chakwas. He didn't know anyone else who COULD be up at this time, but, he didn't think much about them.

Steve flared his Biotics, checking his implants. He nodded with approval. He was going to need something to do, so he will stop his constant thinking about Samara. He didn't like it.

He finished his coffee, and used his biotics to transport the cup to the cleaner by the dispenser. Afterwards, he thought about what to do.

The Commander got an idea.

* * *

Steven walked into the Cargo Bay. He looked around, and nodded.

He activated his Omni-Tool. He tapped at it a couple of times.

"Got that, EDI?"

"Yes, Commander," came the synthesized voice.

He looked up from his Omni-Tool to see the fans, the control consoles, and the shuttle, all disappeared. The fans, and the consoles sunk into the floor, the Shuttle disappeared into the ceiling.

Along with everything else, disappeared into the walls, ceiling, and the floor.

He smiled, then walked to the center of the room. He looked at his Omni-Tool again, and tapped at it again a few times.

The area around him transformed into a scenery,

The floor, was replaced by trimmed, green grass, leading to the walls, which shown distant mountains. The ceiling spawned a sky with clouds slowly moving in one direction. It looked really real.

"The Simulator is ready, Commander," EDI said to him.

He nodded, "Thank you, can you run a diagnostics, and check for any problems?"

"Running diagnostics," came the reply, followed by, "Complete, there are no malfunctions."

Again, Steve nodded, "Ok, good job."

"Anytime," came the response.

He looked at his Omni-tool again, he tapped at it, then deactivated it.

He took a look around as at least twenty husks spawned, being lowered down by Dragon's teeth, then the spikes disappeared after the Husks dismounted.

The Commander readied his hand-to-hand stance, he was in his Cerberus attire, and real attacks were on, which meant real injuries if they get you, but with a safety. They came at him in all directions at different distances.

He started off with a sprint towards the one in front of him. He jumped, bent over the husk at the head as he brought his arms under its arms, he landed with him slamming the husk on top of the one behind.

He spun around to face another. He sent multiple jabs to the chest, reinforced by a biotic uppercut. Sending the husk straight up into the air, and it came back down to hit the ground with a broken neck.

Samara has been watching from the engineering deck. It was interesting to see him in battle. It was a good way to free him of his torture. She turned to enter the elevator.

Steven biotically charged a distant husk, smashing into it. He ducked under a swing from the side, and he swept his leg under the husk, then curb stomping the head.

One Husk came up behind and grabbed him. Another came up the front, about to start clawing, but Steve had other plans.

He flared his biotics as he tore the arms away from each other, then running up the other husk, twisting the husk's arms he had. He hit the ground on his feet, and finished with a kick while still grasping the arms, separating them from the body and into the other husk.

Steve fired up his biotics again as he grabbed the same husk, crushing to one below him after lifting, then coming back down with force.

He looked to the sound of the elevator to see Samara walking in and taking a look around.

"Hey, Samara!" He greeted her.

She looked at him, then he saw her expression change...

He looked behind to see the remaining husks charging in on him.

The Commander turned and flared his biotics. He engulfed all of them in a field, spreading them out, then crushing them together. They shattered.

"Whew!" He said, smiling as he wiped his forehead. He turned to see Samara walking up to him.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Trying to," he replied while he shrugged.

"May I join?" She asked.

"Sure, I was just getting started," Steve replied.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, wondering.

"I..." He paused, unsure if he should say it.

Samara senses his hesitation, "If you do not wish to tell, you do not have to."

"Well, the first time in ages, I didn't have any nightmares. It was the most peaceful sleep I've had for a very long time," he said to her.

She smiled at him, "Now, do you see why I came to see you?"

"And I thank you for it, and I don't think I can repay you. How did you do?" Steve said as he smiled.

"I have slept better than I have before as well," she said with another rare smile.

He nodded, still smiling, "That's good, you deserved a good sleep."

"You do too, Steven," Samara said to him, "You have done so much more than anyone could have for I."

He shrugged, "It was the least I could do."

"I doubt it's the least," she replied with a smile.

"I know..." he said as he grinned, "but. still, shall we get started?"

She nodded. Steven turned around and walked to the center. Samara followed.

He activated his Omni-Tool.

"Husks?" He asked.

"I approve," she said as she smiled.

"How many?"

She gave a rare grin, "how about...a hundred?"

Steve grinned back, "Now you're talking."

He tapped at his Omni-tool again. He looked up to see 100 dragon's teeth at varying distances. They began lowering down.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"Always," Samara replied.

They were back to back as they watched the Husks dismount and close in.

Steve and Samara took off in a sprint to initialize combat.

The Commander pole-vaulted over a husk, grabbing it by the head, then flaring his biotics to fling the husk at a few more, crushing them.

Samara slid biotically under a few husks, jumping up, then biotically kicking the husk in the back, sending through the ones she slid under.

Steven sent jabs to a husk, then grabbed its arm to swing it around into another.

The Asari sent a shockwave, plowing through at least five or six husks. She ducked under a swing from behind. She spun as she grabbed the arm, firing up her biotics to plunge through the Husk with her knee.

The biotic pulled a Husk towards him by the arm as he stuck his foot out to trip it. It went sprawling to the ground, still being held, Steven slammed the husk onto another.

Samara spun to the side from a swing. Again, grabbing the arm, she swiftly kicked the husk at the head forward, then letting go as she brought her leg down. Smashing the husk into the ground, its head disappeared.

Steven ran up to a husk, jumped up with one knee up as he boosted himself off the husk. He came back down to the ground with biotics. Sending an all-directional shockwave. Sending a lot of the surrounding husks flying.

Samara flared with biotics as she engulfed three husks in a field, lifting them up, then bringing them flying by her into another trio of husks.

Steven felt his back hit Samara's. the husks brought them together, now, it's time to work together. There weren't very many left.

Steven drop to his knee as he brought his fist face down Into the ground, full of biotics. Again, sending husks back.

"Here," Steven said as he spun around with his hands on top of each other In a boosting position.

She spun around and nodded with a smile.

Samara stepped on his hands as he sent her into the air. She flipped to where she was facing down. Steven had his palms open with biotics coursing through. She came back down with hers fired up, and they connected.

The shockwave they have sent killed the rest of the remaining husks. It even shook the ship a little.

Steven pushed his hands up, so Samara could hop off.

She landed in front of him with a smile.

"Now that, was fun," Steven said, smiling as he took in heavy breaths. His hand on his hips, and sweat raining from his flat brown hair.

She was doing the same. Her chest heaved with every intake of air.

"That was...amusing," she said with a smile.

"You know it was more than amusing," he replied.

"I admit, it was fun," she told him.

"I think I can call this a morning," Steve said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Samara smiled at him approvingly, "So can I."

"We don't have anything to do today. Are you about to return to your meditation?"

She nodded again, "Yes, if you do not mind."

"I was wondering if I could join. I could use the relaxation from this week," Steven said to her.

She gave him another smile, "I would be honored."

Steven smiled again as he nodded, "Let's go, shall we?"

Samara simply nodded once more as she turned around to walk towards the elevator. She frowned to herself.

She didn't mind Steven joining her, she thought it was a great idea, but the problem is, is her. She had conflicts warring inside. Her Code with her heart. She thought she knew herself, but apparently, she didn't. She hasn't let anyone as close as she did with Steven. Not since a very long time ago.

* * *

Samara and Steven sat down next to each other in her room, then they linked hands. Samara and Steven fired up their biotics,and the Meditation begun.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	6. Over Heads, and Under Water

**The Price Of Solitary**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! I hope you like this one! I'm running out of ideas on how to continue...again, but I'm trying my best to keep it alive!**

* * *

Samara was simply sitting, staring out of the window into the empty, yet liven view of space. She heard the door behind her open. It was Steven, but the only thing odd is, he doesn't get up at this time of the solar day unless...

"Hey, Samara," Steven greeted her in a low voice.

Samara sensed his tone, "Hello Steven, Is there something wrong?" She asked as he walked over to sit on the edge of the couch.

Steven brought his hands up to his face, rubbing, then sliding them down.

"I've got the nightmares again. Only if the good things lasted a little longer..."

"They do not last for a reason," she told him.

"Yes, I know, to form the person you are today..." Steven answered.

She nodded, "Yes."

"You know, Samara, you are the only person I come to talk to," Steven said to her with a weak smile.

"You are the only person who has kept me company."

"I didn't think you'd like being on this ship with no-one to chat with."

She gave him a slight smile, "You've proven to be the right one to chat with."

He shrugged, "I try."

"I do not think so."

"To tell you the truth, I was secluded from my fellow officers and friends before I was assigned to the Normandy two years ago, back on Arcturus Station," Steven told her.

"How come?"

"I'd go insane whenever Sarah popped up in my head, which was almost always, but I owe Dr. Chakwas my life. She's been there with me whenever I fell, and she'd pick me back up and dust me off. She helped me try to keep Sarah out of my mind, it helped from time to time, and let me get out of my room. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have been here," Steven said to her.

Samara nodded, taking it all in.

"My life as a Justicar...has been lonely, to say," Samara said, not changing her gaze from the window.

"To spend a couple hundred years in solitary seems like a bitch," Steven said to her.

"It was, to tell you so," Samara told him.

"You weren't meditating when I came in. Please, tell me it's about Morinth, not me again," Steven told her.

She nodded, "It's about Morinth."

"I've had nightmares about Sarah again too," Steven said to her, looking out to space.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Samara asked.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking, though," Steven replied.

"Are you sure? Your eyes give away that you have not slept, at all," she said to him.

Steven knew he couldn't hide anything from Samara. She's already seen and heard from the source, his nightmares and his life-destroying failures.

"No, Samara, I haven't. I've been twisting and turning the entire night," Steven admitted.

"I haven't been able to meditate either," Samara replied In sympathy.

They sat in silence. Staring out to the space.

Samara knew she was emotionally attached to Steven, whatever he felt, she felt. She had this one feeling she couldn't quite place her mind on.

Steven couldn't help, but find himself thinking about Samara, he has always came to her whenever he wasn't having a good night, and she came to him whenever she didn't have a good meditation.

They looked at each other in the eyes, then they both quickly shot their glances away from the other's prying contact.

Samara blushed, something she could not believe that happened, but Steven didn't see it, since he was looking the other direction.

Steven's cheeks were warming up, why the fuck is he doing this?

"I think it's time for me to go try to sleep again," Steven said, quickly getting up and heading to the door.

"Please do," Samara agreed, still having the flushed cheeks, her glare at the wall unchanged.

"Good night," were the last two words heard from The Commander before the door closed.

Samara finally looked back out of the window into the great unknown, thinking about what just happened.

Steven hit the bed with full force on his back, staring out through the transparent roof of the Normandy, thoughts bouncing back and forth. It wasn't long before sleep took him.

* * *

**There's #6!**

**Next, is after the boarding of the Collectors. I hope you'll like it, 'cause I think you will!**

**Thanks for Reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	7. A Night To Remember

**The Price Of Solitary**

**Chapter 7 - A Night To Remember**

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter Seven!**

* * *

"We're going, we're ready, and we're going to kick some ass while we get our crew back. I have faith in all of us," Steven told EDI.

"Very well," the AI replied.

"Got it, Commander! We'll be there in a few hours," came Joker's response to his orders.

Steven nodded, then turned to see Miranda.

"Commander, I'm impressed, you got us this far, and time to see if we're ready," she told him.

"Oh, don't worry, we are," Steve replied.

She nodded, "I'll be down in my office," she told him as she turned to go to the Elevator, then went down.

Steven stepped down the stairs and over to the elevator, waiting for Miranda to depart. When it got to him, he took it up to his cabin.

He exited, and walked inside. He stopped at the top of the stairs. He let out a heavy breath as he shook his head. He brought his hands up to rub his face a little bit.

The Commander was unsure what to do, whether wait, or try to get some sleep. He couldn't decide.

He turned around upon hearing his door open, unexpectedly being Samara.

"Samara? I figured you'd be down on the Observation deck, meditating," he said to her.

"I tried to...but..." She stammered.

"Is there something out of place?"

"No...I...I'm worried," she said to him.

"About what?"

"You."

"Why are you worrying about me? I thought we talked about this..." Steven said, trailing off.

"I've tried, Steven, I've tried to keep myself from worrying about you, but I have...failed," she told him.  
"Well, to be honest, I was worrying about you too," he said to her.

"You were?"

"I thought, as you were, having trouble meditating, because of me, taking your focus off the mission. I need everyone at their best, even if I'm not," he admitted.

Samara didn't know what to say. He would sacrifice himself so his teammates would make it, as a result of Akuze, no doubt...

"I'll make it, is there anything else you needed?"

"I...wanted to stay with you..." Samara admitted, looking at the floor.

Steven's eyes went wide, "You want to stay? Are you ok, Samara?"

Samara's heart was beating faster, she thought she prepared herself for this...

Steven, noticing her expression, gave her a curious and confused look. Thoughts were racing through his mind, asking himself why she was acting like this.

"I have not told anyone this in hundreds of years, but Steven, I...love you," came the words of her life.

Steven's heart stopped upon hearing the said subject, he was speechless. He stared at her.

"I...don't know what..." Steven said, trying to gather his composure.

She stepped up to him, looking into his eyes, "No words are needed."

What happened next, told Steven the answers of what he was questioning. She brought her hands up to his face and brought him into a contact, both of them have not experienced in a very long time.

When they separated, both were lost in their own worlds, taking in what just happened.

Now realizing what she meant, Steven couldn't hold it together.

"How long have you...?" He asked, trailing off again.

"Ever since you told and allowed me to see of your past. I...felt the same when I lost Morinth..." She told him.

"You did what you had to. I didn't have a choice," Steven said to her.

She had a few tears coming out, she didn't know why. Out of sympathy, pain...?

Samara embraced him, she wrapped her arms under his, and around his back. Resting her head on his chest as she quietly shed the tears she had kept isolated from anyone and everyone, yet, here she was, letting it all out.

He returned it, keeping his chin on her head crest. He knew why she was doing what she was.

"Let it out, Samara. You can't keep it locked forever," he said to her quietly.

"But, in the life you've led, how can you hold on?" She asked, not moving.

"I just think about what Sarah would want me to do, she wouldn't want me to throw my life away, she'd always helped people in any way she could, no matter who they were. So, I carried on, going with what she blessed me with in the short time we had together. I won't stop until fate takes me," Steven told her.

Samara shed a few more tears at more revelations of the man she was with.

"But, now, I think I can hold on a little longer," Steven said as he looked at her with a smile.

She looked up at him, and saw his smile, despite saying one of the horrors that haunted him.

"So, Samara, will you still stay with me? In the few of the hours we have left?" He asked.

"Yes, Steven, I will make my place here with you," Samara answered, "Lead the way."

Steven took her hand, went down the stairs, and turned to face her before the bed.

She simply smiled, and he fell back, bringing her down with her and lips contacting.

The stars of the galaxy rode by slowly, as the new-found love progressed underneath the lights of the universe.

* * *

**Annnnnd, BOOM!**

**I hope I didn't throw you off here, Five Finger Death Punch (A Band I love) just released their new album. Which was the 30th of July. I was very distracted throughout. I tried my best to keep it sensible.**

**Thanks for reading & please! Leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	8. It's Over, For Now

**The Price Of Solitary**

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys! Here's the next one!**

* * *

"Let us move, Steven," Samara said as she moved forward with her biotic shield.

"Let's go," Steven replied, injecting a fresh clip into his Mattock.

Steven, Garrus, Thane, and Samara were heading through a heavily infested seeker swarm path, making a shortcut.

They maneuvered around a corner. As they walked, they saw one, two, then a third, of Collectors go flying from left to right. The third transformed into Harbinger, then continued on.

"Garrus, Thane, equip your rifles, time for target practice," Steven said to them.

"Let's have a little fun," Garrus said, equipping his Incisor.

Samara lined behind a column, "Tell me when it is clear, Commander, and I'll move."

"Roger that," Steven said as he slid up behind cover.

They had the high ground. Five or six Collectors were scattered below. Thane and Garrus postioned themselves on the left side of the column, then setting up their rifles. Steven took up cover on the right.

Steven popped up, sighted on Harbinger, and emptied half the mag before the possessed collector ducked for protection.

He changed his target to another, but it was taken out with a shot to the head. The Commander looked back at Harbinger to see a warhead heading towards him. He went under as the organic power hit the cover, causing Steven flinch.

He went back up as he emptied the rest of the mag into Harbinger. He went back down to eject, then inject a thermal clip.

The Commander listened as Thane and Garrus shot in sync. Focusing their fire on the possessed collector.

Steven joined the fray as he fired dead on Harbinger. It took a couple more shots before it fell and dissolved.

"Clear," came a comm from Garrus.

"Move," Steven said in response.

Samara began moving once again. Steven reloaded as Thane pulled out his SMG, Garrus with his Vindicator, and they followed alongside Samara.

Three husks climbed their way up over an edge a few feet in front of them, then started charging. Steve signaled for Samara to halt.

"Save your ammo," Steven told Thane and Garrus.

They both looked at him confusedly.

Steven holstered his Mattock as he flared in biotics.

He lifted the husks up, threw them aside while they all each hit a flying collector passing by, knocking them into the whatever lies over and down the ledge.

"Nice," Garrus commented with a grin.

"Thank you, Thank you," Steven relied, grinning back.

"Let us move, we have company," Samara said, moving towards a hexagonal trench with another column in the middle.

The guys followed her, then got into cover.

More husks, reinforced by more Collectors, came around the corner.

The men got to work.

Steven took down two husks and a collector before he had to reload,

Thane pushed one husk into a collector, then emptied the SMG into them.

Garrus took his sweet time of eliminating the last of the Collectors.

Everybody was about to reload before a Scion came walking around the corner, unleashing hell with its weaponry.

The men ducked underneath an incoming shockwave, then popped up to return the effect to the Scion and the other husks.

After what seems a long time, the Scion finally fell, as well as its husk compadres.

"It's clear, Samara, let's move," Steven said to her.

"Going now, Commander."

Samara made her way over, and vaulted out of the trench. The guys went alongside.

They came across more husks coming up from the sides.

Steven fired his Mattock into a husk's head after appearing, Thane emptied multiple shots into another, and Garrus swung the stock of his incisor at one more, sending it on the floor, sliding. He flipped the rifle over, and fired a burst into the husk before it got up.

Samara faltered, "I...see the entrance, must...get there...soon!" She said as she increased her pace.

"We got some more!" Garrus said as he put up his Incisor and pulled out his Vindicator. There were Collectors closing in on them from behind.

Steven patted her on the back as he walked backward, "Keep going, Samara, You can do it."

He shot a burst into one, and it fell.

Samara stepped down on the ramp leading out of the hive. Steven, and Garrus did the same while Thane got atop of a barricade, shooting at the Collectors before dropping down.

They nearly got there, Garrus, Thane, and Steven moving ahead of Samara.

She collapsed, "Oh! Steven!"

Steven looked behind, "Samara!"

He biotically charged to her, and deployed his own shield, large enough to cover the door.

Thane and Garrus provided covering fire as Steven backed up while Samara crawled a little before getting up to walk with heavy breaths.

The doors closed, and Steven let go of his biotics, then turned to Samara.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"I am fine, thanks to you," she replied with a smile.

He nodded as he smiled back, "I'm glad."

She gave him a quick hug, he had his arms up, unsure what to do, but he wrapped them around her.

"We're outside the blast doors! Open 'em up!" Came a comm from Jacob.

* * *

The Human Larva Reaper roared as its eyes, arms, everything was in flames. It raised its hand and came down on the platform Steven, Samara, and Zaeed was on.

Samara was the first to lose her balance as she tripped and slid down.

Steven swiftly noticed, "Samara!" Then he dived after her.

Their hands reached for each other, just before the edge, they united, but Samara still slid off with a grip of Steven's hand.

Steven looked to the side, a flying platform came arunnin' at 'em.

"Fuck!" Was the word that exited Steven's mouth before it hit.

* * *

Steven groaned as he awoken. He looked down to see a large piece of debris pinning him to the floor. He fired up his biotics and lifted the chunk off.

He saw Thane grounded to the floor, he went over and hefted it off. Thane rolled over and nodded to Steve, who nodded back.

He stood up, turned around, and the first thing he noticed was Samara, she laid there, motionless.

The Commander rushed over, "No, No, No, please God, No!"

He threw the piece that was on top of her, off. She was facing away, and she looked to see him,

He smiled in relief, she did the same.

He offered his hand, and she took it.

"Everyone alright?" Steven asked.

"I'm unwounded," came Thane's raspy voice.

"I'm fine, Steven," Samara replied.

"Hey guys, Hate to rush you, but there's not a whole lot of time on that reactor," came Joker's voice.

"Oh, right! Let's go!" Steven said, motioning for Thane and Samara to get ahead of him, and they took off.

They navigated the corridors of the Collector base. Soon, they came to the open to see the Normandy waiting.

Samara and Thane were already on the ramps, Steven was still behind.

The Asari looked behind her after jumping to the Normandy.

Steven was on the ground, after getting shot, he got up, but was shot down again. That driven Samara's act.

"You will not have him!"

She flared in biotics, spawned a shield, drove power as she waved her arms to boost the power. She let loose as a wave of force was sent out.

Steven heard it, looked, and created his own biotic shield as the wave passed over him. The wave sent the pursuing Collectors flying back. Steven deactivated his protective cover, and took off again, pain shooting through his back and leg from wounds. His Medi-gel system was fried as well.

He made his way up to the ramp. His path was cut short, as part of the ramp fell away.

"Shit," he muttered.

He fired up his biotics as he jumped the gap.

Time slowed down to Samara while Steve circled his arms, trying to reach.

He got one hand on the edge. Samara immediately reached down, and Steve grasped her hand with his other. She lifted him up as he grunted in pain.

"We're in! Go!" Steven said through the radio.

The door came down and sealed as Joker initialized flight.

Samara embraced him after Thane moved on. He returned the embrace.

"Did I worry you?" He asked.

"Yes, You did."

"I'm sorry, I didn't thing the Collectors could hit a damn thing," he told her.

She looked back at him, "Don't be. You're alive, and that what matters to me."

He nodded with a smile, "You being here makes it better."

She smiled, nodding back.

"Now, Let's go see Dr. Chakwas before I bleed out," Steven told her. She brought his arm over her head as she supported him.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**One more chapter before this one is out of the ball game!**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review please!**

**~Dark**


	9. Endgame

**The Price Of Solitary**

**Chapter 9**

**Hello, Readers! This is the last Chapter for this great installment! I know, disappointing, isn't it? Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

"Is he ok?" Samara asked Dr. Chakwas as she stood from her seat in the mess hall.

"Yes, he is, Samara," Karin told her.

She sighed a relief, "May I see him?"

The Doctor nodded, "He's asked for you," then she stepped to the side.

Samara nodded back, "Thank you," then she walked past Karin and into the room.

Steven looked over and smiled, Samara closed the distance between them. She smiled back.

"How are you, Steven?" She asked.

"Back still hurts, but I'll make it," he replied.

Samara nodded, then moved to sit beside him. Their hands found each other.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I figured so," Steven said with a grin.

"What are we to do now?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to turn the Normandy over to the Alliance," Steven said to her.

She nodded.

"I'm guessing you're going to return to Asari Space, bringing Justice?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "You read my mind."

He chuckled, "It's not hard to figure out a Justicar's mind."

She moved her fingers about in response.

Then, Steven thought about something. Something he hasn't said in a very long time.

"Samara, I have not said this in a long time, but, I love you," came his mind's talking as he looked at her.

She looked at him in amazement? Her expression was of one he hasn't seen before.

She let out a heavy breath, "You do not know how great that makes me feel," she said as she gave another smile.

He smiled back, "You make me feel even better."

She gave a quiet chuckle as both of them shredded distance between, and their lips sealed.

* * *

**I probably should have added this to the end of Chapter 8...**

**Welp, That's it for this one! Thanks for Reading, & leave a review, please!**

**I have a good feeling this one will not continue on to ME3. I have too many stories on hold, and I probably won't be able to get around to it.**

**I have one more story to finish for the Mass Effect category, then I will write a couple of Skyrim Fanfics! As well as for those who are following this story, and read 'The Only Family', I am going to continue that one! Well, I might write one more for Mass Effect, I've had this idea going around my head for awhile...**

**I thank 'Brandon66' for requesting, and allowing me to write 'The Price Of Solitary'! And to those who has contributed their support!**

**~Dark**


End file.
